wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 16
Jakkolwiek pan Zagłoba przyjął ze zdumieniem wieść o wyjeździe Ketlinga, jednakże nie przyszły mu do głowy żadne podejrzenia, łatwo bowiem było przypuścić, że Karol II przypomniał sobie usługi, jakie rodzina Ketlingów w czasach burzy tronowi oddała, i że zapragnął okazać wdzięczność ostatniemu tej rodziny potomkowi. Dziwniejszym nawet mogłoby się zdawać, gdyby miało być inaczej. Ketling w dodatku pokazał panu Zagłobie jakieś „zamorskie listy" i przekonał go ostatecznie. Swoją drogą wyjazd ów zagroził wszystkim planom starego szlachcica, toteż z niepokojem myślał, co będzie dalej. Wołodyjowski, miarkując z jego listu, mógł wrócić lada godzina — a wiatry mu tam w stepie resztki żalu wywiały (myślał pan Zagłoba). Wróci rezolutem większym, niż wyjechał, że zaś do Krzysi mocniej go jakoś licho ciągnęło, zaraz deklarować gotów... a potem?... — Potem Krzysia odpowie zgodą, bo jakżeby takiemu kawalerowi i przy tym bratu pani Makowieckiej odpowiedzieć mogła, i biedny, najmilszy hajduczek ostanie na lodzie. Pan Zagłoba zaś z zawziętością właściwą starym ludziom uparł się koniecznie połączyć Basię z małym rycerzem. Nie pomogły ostatecznie ani perswazje Skrzetuskiego, ani te, które sam sobie od czasu do czasu czynił. Chwilami obiecywał sobie wprawdzie nie mieszać się już więcej do niczego, następnie zaś wracał mimo woli do myśli skojarzenia tej pary z tym większym uporem. Rozważał po całych dniach, jak ręki do tego przyłożyć; tworzył plany, układał fortele. I przejmował się tym tak dalece, że gdy mu się wydało, iż wynalazł sposób, wówczas wykrzykiwał głośno, jakby po dokonanej już sprawie: — Niechże was Bóg błogosławi ! Ale obecnie ujrzał przed sobą niemal ruinę swoich życzeń. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak tylko zaniechać wszelkich usiłowań i przyszłość zdać na wolę bożą, bo ów cień nadziei, że Ketling uczyni przed wyjazdem jakiś krok stanowczy względem Krzysi, nie mógł się długo w głowie pana Zagłoby ostać. Więc z żalu już tylko i ciekawości postanowił wybadać bliżej młodego rycerza tak o sam termin wyjazdu, jak również o to, co przed opuszczeniem Rzeczypospolitej uczynić zamierza. Zawezwawszy go więc na rozmowę rzekł mu ze zmartwioną wielce twarzą: — Trudno! każdy sam najlepiej rozumie, co mu czynić przystoi, nie będę ja cię przeto namawiał, abyś został, ale chciałbym się przynajmniej czegoś o powrocie twoim dowiedzieć... — Zali ja mogę odgadnąć, co mnie tam czeka, gdzie jadę — odrzekł Ketling — jakie sprawy i jakie przygody?... Wrócę kiedyś, jeśli będę mógł; zostanę tam na zawsze, jeśli będę musiał. — Obaczysz, że cię i serce będzie do nas ciągnęło. — Bogdaj grób mój był nie gdzie indziej, ale na tej ziemi, która wszystko mi dała, co dać mogła. — A widzisz! W innych stronach cudzoziemiec do śmierci pasierzbem zostaje, a nasza matka to ci zaraz wyciągnie ramiona i jak swego przytuli. — Prawda, wielka prawda! Ej, żebym tylko mógł... Bo wszystko może mi się w starej ojczyźnie przygodzić, jeno szczęście się nie przygodzi. — Ha! mówiłem ci: ustal się, ożeń, nie chciałeś słuchać. A żonatym będąc, choćbyś wyjechał, to byś wrócić musiał, chybabyś i żonę przez rozbujałe flukta chciał przewozić, a tego nie suponuję. Raiłem ci, cóż! nie chciałeś słuchać! Tu pan Zagłoba począł uważnie wpatrywać się w twarz Ketlinga, chcąc wyraźnie jakowychś od niego objaśnień, ale Ketling milczał, głowę tylko spuścił i oczy wbił w podłogę. — Cóż ty na to? hę? — rzekł po chwili Zagłoba. — Nie było do tego nijakiego podobieństwa — odparł z wolna młody rycerz. Zagłoba począł chodzić po izbie, potem stanął przed Ketlingiem, założył ręce w tył i rzekł: — A ja ci powiadam, że było! Jeśli nie było, to niech od dziś dnia nigdy tego oto brzucha tym oto pasem nie obwiążę. Krzysia jest ci przyjacielem ! — Da Bóg, że i zostanie, chociaż nas morza przedzielą! — Więc co? — Nic więcej! nic więcej! — Pytałeś się jej? — Daj waćpan spokój! Już mi i tak smutno, że odjeżdżam ! — Ketling! chcesz, żebym ja jeszcze, póki czas, spytał? Ketling pomyślał, że jeśli Krzysia tak bardzo życzyła sobie, aby ich uczucia pozostały w ukryciu, to może będzie rada, gdy się trafi sposobność zaprzeczenia ich otwarcie, więc odrzekł: — Ja waści upewniam, że to się na nic nie zdało, i sam jestem pewien tak dalece, żem uczynił wszystko, żeby sobie ten afekt z głowy wybić, ale jeśli waćpan cudu się spodziewasz, to pytaj ! — Ha ! jeśliś ty ją sobie z głowy wybił— rzekł z pewną goryczą pan Zagłoba — w takim razie istotnie nie ma co robić. Tylko pozwól sobie powiedzieć, żem cię za stateczniejszego uważał kawalera. Ketling wstał i wyciągnąwszy gorączkowo obie ręce ku górze, odrzekł z niezwykłą sobie gwałtownością: — Co mi pomoże której z tych tam gwiazd pożądać? Ni ja do niej wzlecieć mogę, ni ona do mnie nie zejdzie! Gorze takim, którzy do srebrnej luny wzdychają ! Lecz pan Zagłoba rozgniewał się także i sapać począł. Przez chwilę nie mógł nawet mówić i dopiero opanowawszy złość tak odparł przerywanym głosem : — Mój kochany, nie czyńże mnie kpem i masz mi racje dawać, to dawaj jak człowiekowi, co się żywi chlebem i mięsem, nie zaś szalejem... Bo żebym ja teraz sfiksował i powiedział sobie, że moja ta czapka jest luna, której ręką nie dosięgnę, to bym z gołym łysem po mieście chodził i mróz by mnie w uszy kąsał jak pies. Ja takimi racjami nie wojuję, jeno to wiem, że ta dziewka stąd o trzy izby siedzi, że je, pije, że jak chodzi, to nogami przebierać musi; że na mróz nos jej czerwienieje, a w upał jej gorąco; że jak ją komar utnie, to ją swędzi, i że do luny w tym chyba podobna, iż brody nie ma. Ale w taki sposób, w jaki ty mówisz, można także powiedzieć, że rzepa to astrolog. Co się zaś Krzysi tyczy, jeśliś nie próbował, jeśliś nie pytał, to twoja sprawa, ale jeśliś dziewkę rozkochał, a teraz odjeżdżasz powiedziawszy sobie „luna", to uczciwość swoją, równie jak rozum, lada strawą nakarmić możesz. Ot! w czym rzecz ! Na to Ketling: — Nie słodko mi, ale gorzko w gębie od tej strawy, którą się karmię. Jadę, bo muszę; nie spytam, bo nie mam o co. Ale waść mnie krzywo sądzisz... Bóg widzi, jak krzywo! — Ketling! ja przecie wiem, żeś ty porządny człowiek, tylko tych waszych manier wyrozumieć nie mogę. Za moich czasów szło się do dziewki i mówiło się jej w oczy tym rytmem : „Chcesz, to będziem żyli w kupie, a nie, to ja cię nie kupię!" I każdy wiedział, czego się trzymać... Kto zaś był ciemięga i sam nie śmiał gadać, to mówniejszego od siebie posyłał. Ofiarowałem ci się i jeszcze ofiaruję. Pójdę, przemówię, respons ci odniosę, a ty wedle tego pojedziesz albo zostaniesz... — Pojadę! nie może inaczej być i nie będzie! — To wrócisz. — Nie! Uczyńże mi waćpan łaskę i nie mówmy o tym więcej. Chcesz waćpan rozpytać dla własnej ciekawości, dobrze, ale nie w moim imieniu... — Dla Boga! chyba żeś już pytał? — Nie mówmy o tym! Uczyń mi waćpan tę łaskę! — Dobrze, mówmy o aurze... Niechże was piorun zatrzaśnie razem z waszymi manierami! Tak, ty musisz jechać, a ja kląć! — Żegnam waćpana. — Czekaj, czekaj! Zaraz mnie cholera minie! Mój Ketling! czekaj, bo miałem z tobą pomówić. Kiedy jedziesz?... — Jak tylko sprawy załatwię. Chciałbym się z Kurlandii ćwierci dzierżawnej doczekać, a dworek ten, w którym mieszkaliśmy, sprzedałbym chętnie, gdyby się kto ochotny do kupna trafił. — Niech Makowiecki kupuje albo Michał! Na Boga! przecie bez pożegnania się z Michałem nie wyjedziesz? — Rad bym go z duszy pożegnał! — Lada moment będzie! lada moment! Może on cię do Krzysi namówi... Tu urwał pan Zagłoba, bo go nagle ogarnął jakiś niepokój. „Przysługiwałem się Michałowi w dobrej chęci — pomyślał — ale diablo wbrew jego chęci; miałaby zaś discordia z tego pomiędzy nim a Ketlingiem wyniknąć, to niech sobie Ketling lepiej jedzie..." Tu pan Zagłoba począł pocierać ręką łysinę, wreszcie rzekł: — Mówi się to i owo ze szczerej życzliwości ku tobie. Takem cię pokochał, że rad bym cię wszelkimi sposobami zatrzymał, więc ci Krzysię jako słoninkę nastawiłem... Ale to jeno z życzliwości... Cóż mnie staremu do tego!... Naprawdę to jeno życzliwość... nic więcej. Jać przecie swatami się nie trudnię, bo gdybym chciał swatać, to bym był siebie wyswatał... Daj, Ketling, pyska... a nie gniewaj się... Ketling wziął w objęcia pana Zagłobę, który rozczulił się istotnie i zaraz gąsiorek kazał podać mówiąc: — Już też z okazji tego odjazdu co dzień taki jeden wypijem. I wypili, po czym Ketling pożegnał się i odszedł. Wino tymczasem podniosło fantazję w panu Zagłobie; począł bardzo tęgo rozmyślać o Basi, o Krzysi, o Wołodyjowskim i o Ketlingu; począł łączyć ich w pary, błogosławić, wreszcie zatęsknił do dziewczyn i rzekł sobie: — Ano, pójdę zobaczyć te kozy... Panny siedziały w izbie po drugiej stronie sieni i szyły. Pan Zagłoba powitawszy je jął chodzić po izbie wlokąc za sobą nieco nogi, bo mu już, zwłaszcza po winie, nie służyły jak dawniej. Chodząc spoglądał na dziewczyny, które siedziały bliziutko jedna drugiej, tak że jasna główka Basi prawie wspierała się o ciemną Krzysiną. Basia wodziła za nim oczyma, a Krzysia wyszywała tak pilnie, że ledwie można było uchwycić okiem migotanie jej igły. — Hum! — ozwał się Zagłoba. — Hum! — powtórzyła Basia. — Nie przedrzeźniaj mnie, bom gniewny! — Pewnie szyję utnie! — zawołała udając przestrach Basia. — Kołat! kołat! kołatko! Język ci uciąć! ot, co! To rzekłszy pan Zagłoba zbliżył się tuż do panienek i wziąwszy się nagle w boki, spytał bez żadnego wstępu: — Chcesz Ketlinga za męża? — I takich pięciu ! — ozwała się zaraz Basia. — Cicho bądź, mucho, nie do ciebie mówię! Krzysiu, do ciebie mowa. Chcesz Ketlinga za męża? Krzysia przybladła nieco, chociaż z początku sądziła, że pan Zagłoba Basię, nie ją zapytuje; za czym podniosła na starego szlachcica swoje śliczne ciemnoniebieskie oczy. — Nie! — odrzekła spokojnie. — Ano proszę! Nie! przynajmniej krótko! Proszę! proszę! I czemuż to waćpanna jego z łaski swojej nie chcesz? — Bo ja nikogo nie chcę. — Krzychna! powiedz to komu innemu! — wtrąciła Basia. — Cóż to stan małżeński w taką abominację podało? — pytał dalej pan Zagłoba. — To nie abominacja, jeno mam do zakonu wolę — odrzekła Krzysia. Była w jej głosie taka powaga i taki smutek, że i Basia, i pan Zagłoba na chwilę nawet nie przypuścili, że to żarty. Zdumienie tylko ogarnęło oboje tak wielkie, że poczęli spoglądać to na siebie, to na Krzysię, jak błędni. — Hę? — rzekł pierwszy Zagłoba. — Mam wolę do zakonu! — powtórzyła ze słodyczą Krzysia. Basia spojrzała na nią raz i drugi, nagle zarzuciwszy jej ręce na szyję przytuliła swoje różane usta do jej policzka i poczęła mówić prędko: — Krzysiu, bo beknę! Powiedz zaraz, że jeno na wiatr tak mówisz, bo beknę, jak Bóg na niebie, beknę! Pan Wołodyjowski 16